


The Hidden Blade in the Cards

by KT_Variant



Series: Hidden Blades [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Attempt to kidnap the pharoah, Awesome, Badass Assassin!Jounouchi, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), DOMA, Duel Monsters, Duelist Assassin, Duelling, E Class are back in arms, Jounouchi is a former E Class assassin, Jounouchi remembers his teacher, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_Variant/pseuds/KT_Variant
Summary: After he remembers that one unique middle school year with the dangerous yet best teacher, Jounouchi Katsuya is willing to aim for new and old goals. When a dark threat aims to hurt his current friends, most importantly the Nameless Pharoah.  They better watch out... for there is a hidden blade in the cards.





	1. Homecoming Time

**Author's Note:**

> ... I REGRET NOTHING! *runs to a wall* Ow... I was looking for a YugiohxAC crossover fic and surprise... there was none. Why have anyone not thought of this?! Seriously?! This crossover is going to be awesome! An ex 3-E assassin Katsuya Jounouchi? Hell yeah!
> 
> Also, both Yugioh and Assassination Classroom belong to their respective mangaka/writer, except for this story and my OCs.

A shadow zip past the school grounds, in the dead of the night.

It dash towards the wired fence that separates the school from the wilderness of the mountain outside.

The shadow leaps over the fence and continues with its destination.

 

  **:::^*^:::**

 

"You stupid brat!"

CRASH!!!

A bottle smash against the wall and it's glass scatters on the dirtied  floor, as well as leaving a mark on the wall which drips down.

"Where the hell is the MONEY?!"

"I told ya, that money is for the rent and the debt!!!"

Another bottle is thrown... and it hits the target.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

On reaching the place, the broken moon cast light on the said figure. The figure is wearing a grey combat suit with the hood on and underneath the hood, a smile forms.

"Two years..." the figure said and then pulls the hood back. A pair of warm hazel brown eyes looks at the old, wooden school building, which looks like was patched up recently. "I guess I'm late for those visits, huh?" stating with a sigh.

The wind gently plays with his blonde hair, as he takes out a portable lantern from his backpack, turns it on and enters the building. "I'm glad that this place is thoroughly clean, the dust and dirt in this place can really pile up." He noted, as he notices that the interior of the building is spotless and he was not kidding that this place can get easily dirty, considering it is built on this mountain. On seeing the familiar doors, he lightly jogs towards it and opens the room.

 

 **:::^*^:::**  

 

"That's it!"

The man grabs a bottle and smash the end of it, then points it at his own son.

"I want my goddamn booze!"

He then attacks the boy, but his son manages to fight back and disable him. And in another attempt to get what he want, he spots a knife and grabs it.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

And in the room... are 30 tables and chairs. At one side is the teacher's desk and the blackboard, and on the other end is a board where you pin papers up and hooks for the gym uniform bags. On the blackboard, while it was recently cleaned, someone drew a smiling, wriggling creature in an scholar uniform.

And he couldn't help but to smile on seeing it, as he picks up a chalk and writes its signature laugh. Setting the lamp on the table, he remove his backpack and takes something out of it.

A confection box.

"I'm sorry if I didn't visit back then... Life decided to throw me a hard curve on my way."

He opens the box and carefully place a slice of Lemon Cake on the table, which is simple looking with the white cream and butter sponge cake.

"Sorry, this is the only cake I can afford."

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

He stabs his son with the knife, his son's eyes widens on feeling the...

'Wait, this feels weird.'

He looks down and sees the knife... bending.

It wasn't made of metal.

"What the fuck?! A goddamn toy?!"

Taking a good look on the knife, it was green and letters are painted on it. He squints to see what the words are... 

_ S.A.A.U.S.O. _

His eyes widens.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

"I... I'm sorry, Korosensei." he said as he looks around the classroom, memories of learning, having fun and plotting ways to kill their teacher plays in his mind.

Tears leaks out of his eyes as he remembers that despite his teacher left him memories of that one special year, he couldn't move on. He tried, like what his classmates did, but he couldn't and he could only feel anger, bitterness and regret.

He's angry and bitter at the world, for seeing his teacher as a monster.

He's angry and bitter that he had to kept that one year a secret.

He's angry at himself, that he's unable to save the person who given everything and prepared them for their futures...

... And that he regretted, that he voted to kill him along with his classmates, minutes before their graduation.

"I-I-I'm s-so so-so-sorry!" he stutters as he couldn't hold back his tears, falls to his knees and mourns once more.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

Shock runs on his body on seeing the anti-sensei knife in his father's hand. The old man rants on why there's a crap toy and threw it away, the green knife slightly bounce before it skid to a stop near the shattered beer bottles.

That knife is one of his most prized treasure... his dad called it crap and threw it to the dirtied ground.

And at that moment, he remembers a round, yellow smiling face that constantly motivated him and his classmates to kill him... no matter how many times or hard they fail.

He snaps and releases his bloodlust.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

Minutes passed, he breathes in and out, to calm himself and wipes the remaining tears with his gloves. He is sitting on the floor and leaning on the teacher's desk as he rubs his eyes and sniffles a bit. He looks at the ceiling and sighs.

"Who's there?!"

He grunts and lifts his arms to block the light that is directed on him. The shadow that's holding the flash light gasps and recognizes the boy.

"Jounouchi?!"

He recognizes the voice as the figure points down the flashlight and he sees who the other visitor is.

"Kurahashi?"

A petite girl with orange hair and green eyes, looks quite surprised on seeing him here. She is wearing what looks like a safari outfit, with a brown messenger bag on her shoulder. Then her surprise turns into a warm smile.

"It's been a long time!"

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

After knocking his old man out cold, he immediately snatch up the knife off the floor and made a beeline for his room. He then locked the door and placed a drawer cabinet in the way, just to be secure. Struck with need, he looked for his other treasures, the ones that he bought with him from his middle school. He found them in a huge box which is labbeled 3-E with a marker on the sides, and it its hidden behind other boxes and a bin of dirty clothes. A few minutes later and a lot of rearranging of the stuffs in his room, he pushed the box in the middle of the room and opens it.

A smile forms on seeing his old junior-high items.

His school uniform.

Notebooks.

The guns and the anti-sensei bullets. 

A few anti-sensei knives.

The two gym uniforms: the school issued one, which looks like have gone thru a bush of thorns. And the other, which is gifted to them by their P.E. teacher. 

And the books... the ridiculous thick books his homeroom teacher made with Mach 20 speed. Hell, one of the books look like an accordion with its ridiculous amount of pages.

Reaching into the box, he lifts out one of the huge books and places it on the floor. He dust off the top cover of the book and opens it.

**:::^*^:::**

 

"Kurahashi, what are ya doing here? Especially at this time."

The petite girl giggles a bit, as she shows the book in her hand, the binoculars and the camera on her neck. "I'm looking for the creatures of the night! More specifically owls!" the boy could only stare at her, as he remembers that she loves animals. "What about you? What are you doing here at this time?"

He tries to answer but he couldn't say it out and looks away. She noticed his discomfort and patiently waits for his answer with a smile.

"I... I got lost."

"Hmmm?"

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

The Kyoto trip, the baseball game, the knife training they did with their P.E. teacher, the study session with Korosensei's high-speed clones... Every single moment of those times are in this book. Heck, there are even selfies of himself when he was working as a part-time paperboy with Isogai!

'Seriously, this damn octopus teacher!'

How? How could he forgotten that one special year?

He then closes the yearbook and looks into the box again, this time he pulls out another thick book similar to the yearbook. It's the personalize consultation guidebook titled 'Korosensei's Rules to Live By'. He opens it and read a bunch of random tips and advice on everything.

And then... he feels as if he's just there...

Just nearby... 

Waiting for him with a smile.

Tears swell in his eyes.

"I'm such an idiot."

**:::^*^:::**

 

After he tells her what happened to him after graduation.

His old man's alcohol and gambling addiction, along with his debts.

That he could not move on Korosensei's death.

His anger and bitterness on the world, his dad and himself.

How he went back into bullying until his high school classmate defended him and his friend...

... And how he remembered their teacher, after his fight with his old man.

He looks away, ashamed that he had forgotten about their teacher and the lessons he given to them. Not only that, he steered clear on visiting the old school ground after the entire class bought the mountain, until he return to Domino City. He even hid all his E Class stuffs in a box, as he could not look at it without crying. And he doesn't have any contacts of his classmates, literally distancing himself from anything related to their departed teacher.

Then he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Kurahashi with a comforting smile. "I'm pretty sure Korosensei would threw a tantrum for ignoring him like that." she said.

He looks at her for a moment and then burst out laughing, with a bit of tears in his eyes. "Yea... he's probably flailing about and annoyed that I ignored him for so long." he replied with a smile and rubs his nose.

They then talk for a bit, mostly Jounouchi asking what happened to the rest of their classmates. Everyone is working to achieve their goals, but like him some lost their way. But that didn't last long as they have each others' back and willing to help each other out. As they talked about Karma's and Asano's recent academic battle, Jou feels... oddly light. For once, remembering those precious times are no longer heavy nor full of regret, instead he feels grateful and happy.

After talking, he picks up his bag and his lantern, they then walk out of the classroom. Kurahashi asked about the cake, and he replied that their teacher loved sweets and that's what he offered. "Oh! By the way, next weekend we're going to Sugino's baseball game to cheer on him. I bet everyone will be happy to see you again!" she said

He looks at her for a moment and thinks about the invitation, wondering if he should go... considering he avoided them for a long time after moving back to Domino City.

"Well, I'm off! I have yet to find those owls, I heard that there are Ural Owls in this wood this season!" she cheerily said, as they walk out of the building and Kurahashi runs toward the wood. "It's nice to meet you again! See you next weekend, Jounouchi!"

"Ah! Kurahashi!" but the girl is already gone into the woods, looking for the said creatures. He stands there for the moment, staring at the woods before sighing and scratch the back of his head. "... I guess I should go."

The broken moon shines on him... this time, he is smiling as he walks down the mountain and pulls his hood up.

'Next weekend... huh?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no one knows which middle school Jou attended with Hirutani, so let's say they attended Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Then they had a fall out in their second year when Hirutani betrayed Jou, and that's how our blonde protagonist ended up in E Class. But why didn't Hirutani fall into E Class like Jou? He stayed on the teachers' good side while hiding the fact that he is part of a gang, plus bullying E Class students was encouraged in Kunugigaoka... I think he is in D Class... barely.
> 
> Can anyone imagine an A Class Kaiba Seto vs. E Class Jounouchi Katsuya in a academic battle? That would be epic... but sadly, Kaiba was not enrolled in that school... his jerk of a stepfather probably home-schooled and tortured him with those nasty "best of the best" teachers he hired.
> 
> Also, why is Kurahashi in the old E Class school grounds at night? As she stated, she was looking for owls and ... NO. I'm not pairing Jounouchi and Kurahashi in this fic, they are just good friends. Also he is friends with Isogai and Maehara, since he shares a similar situation with the former and the latter is just friendly with him. The ones he mostly hang out with in E Class, will be revealed in later chapters.
> 
> If you're thinking Jou is OOC, try getting over THAT trauma E Class experienced. Plus he isolated himself from getting help... until his dad called his treasured anti-sensei knife crap.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first fic in AO3... well, I did write in FF.net, but this is the first story I'm posting in this site! Comment and kudos, and I'll try to get the next chapter out, as soon as possible.
> 
> See ya.


	2. Get-together Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi decided to drop by the baseball game and there... he found what he forgotten and he will never let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I just realized that by making Jou an ex assassin in E Class, he is near similar yet different to Kaiba Seto in terms on education. Think about it, they were both taught by the best of the best yet one was tortured to become worse, and the other is nurtured to become better. 
> 
> And I just realized that I made Jounouchi a stronger character with this crossover... Kazuki Takahashi said that Kaiba Seto and Yami Yugi are weak compare to Jou and I see why.
> 
> Welp, enjoy!

It is a clear day and in the field, a lot of baseball players are doing quick warm-ups and stretching their muscles. A few of his former E classmates comes by and greeted him with luck (and to 'kill' the competition), before looking for their seats. While some have other engagements or plans, Tomohito Sugino is happy that the others sent him texts and luck for his first tournament.

While doing some arm-stretch exercise, he was greeted by a blonde boy with hazel brown eyes as he leans on the railing. "Yo, are ya nervous on yer first tournament?" he just asked.

"Jounouchi!" both surprised and happy to see another former E classmate. "It's been two years!"

His former classmate laughs nervously as he scratched his cheek. "Uh... yeah. I'm sorry for not being in touch with ya all... it's just that..."

"Jounouchi, we understand." the ex-assassin, baseball player stops him from explaining with a smile. "You're not the only one who feels that way, and you got a lot on your shoulders when you left for Domino City."

"He's right." Jounouchi turns and Sugino looks at the new speaker. "Nobody is angry at you, so what's there to apologize for?"

"Kayano!" both boys said out loud on seeing the young actress.

"It's been a long time, Jounouchi!" she said with a smile as she walks towards the two boys. "And congrats on getting into the regulars, Sugino. I'm sure you're going to 'kill' this tournament."

After graduation, Kayano Kaede went back into her acting career under her old actress alias: Haruna Mase. At the start, she got small or supporting roles as she slipped off the spotlight for a year, to go after Korosensei. But she proved them wrong as not only her acting skills are maintained, she also have her parkour skills from her time off the stage. Of course, she still studies and attends high school but it won't be long till she's back in the leading roles. And she's quite good on juggling her schedule.

"Don't ya have any shooting today?" Jounouchi asked, as he knew that she got a role in a drama series.

"Nope! Yesterday, there was a mishap in equipments, most of the props for the daytime shoot got broken when it was being moved. So the director decided to shoot the next scenes which does not include my character, so I got a free day today until tonight!"

"That's great!" Sugino said cheerfully as Kayano giggles a bit.

"Come on, let's go find the others and our seats." the black hair girl said, as she walk towards where their former classmates are.

"Kill the game, Sugino." the blonde boy said with a smile and the baseball player gives him a thumbs-up in return. He then heads to the benches, where his other former classmates are and he is a bit nervous. Even if the young actress reassured him that no one is mad on him, he's not sure if everyone feels that way.

"Jounouchi-kun!" another blonde boy shouts on seeing him.

"It is him!" a chubby, brown hair girl said loudly.

"Jounouchi! Over here!" a familiar petite girl shouts and waves at him, as Kayano seats beside her.

No one is angry at him and they welcome him back with warmth. After all, they were the E Class, they all learned and bonded in that one-of-a-kind classroom with the most dangerous, odd yet wonderful teacher.

Finally, Jounouchi smiles as he waves at them. "Hey guys! It's been a long time huh?" he said, sitting with them as a few more of their former classmates arrive.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

While in the middle of the game, they began talking about the current events and how the others are doing. As they were talking about the equipment mishap that happened yesterday, which was posted in several social media sites.

"Ah! That reminds me!" the female AI, Ritsu, said out loud from Hara's smartphone. "We couldn't get in touch with Jounouchi for two years, right?" The said blonde boy tenses up when she mentions this.

"That's right!" Muramatsu said and looks at Jounouchi. "We tried contacting you if you're interested on the monthly clean up of our old school ground a few times, a year ago. And after that, your number became unavailable!"

"We have no idea on how to contact you!" A boy with black dreadlocks, Yoshida, adds in and looks at Jounouchi.

"Uh... A-about that." He frets as he scratches the back of his head and have a brief flashback of his phone. "Y-ya see, my friend and I got beaten up by jerk of a hall monitor."

"But what's that to do with it?" Another boy with light blue hair, Nagisa, asked.

"One of his punches broke my phone nearly in half."

"Oh..."

"So, your phone got broken by that jerkass, you can buy a new one." a boy with a bulky build, Teresaka, points out.

"The thing is... I can't get a new phone." Now they are looking at him, wondering why he can't buy a new one. Jounouchi exhales a sigh and explains. "When I went back to Domino City, my old man have a huge debt and he couldn't pay it... because he's unemployed. I used some portion of the reward money I set for the overdue rent, to at least pay a small fraction of the debt. And I took some part-time work, thankfully my school allowed me to work, but barely scratched the remaining debts."

"Eh? Why?" a girl with a grey hair, clip in a low ponytail, Kataoka, asked.

"Because he kept drinking and gambling, that's why. Even when I hid some money that is set for the rent and the necessities from the ones for the debt, he'll just find and take all of the money and goes off wasting himself."

"EEEHHH?!" his former classmates react with shock on the fact that his dad has a case of being an addict on gambling and alcohol. Their reaction cause some baseball watchers to look at them, wondering what's going on.

"Why do you live with your old fart if he keeps wasting what you earned on booze and gambling?!" Terasaka yells at him, as Kayano, Hara and Kataoka, apologizes to some other people who also watches the game on their sudden reaction.

"Yeah, why do stay with your dad?" Kurahashi asked. She knew about that since they talked that night, but she have no clue on why he wants to stay with that kind of father.

Jounouchi looks down on his hand. "He's still my dad and... that's how he is."

"But it's still not right!" Nagisa stated loudly. Although their situation and problems are different, he knew the feeling of living with an overbearing, single parent before Korosensei corrected his.

"I have to agree with the midget here." Terasaka pipes in. "Leave the old fart and find your own place!"

"I can't...!" Jounouchi rejects what his former classmate suggested.

"Why not?!"

He tries to answer but his mind flashed an image... of an elder man sitting on the dirtied floor, a bottle of beer on one hand and a... family picture on the other. His shoulders are shaking as he drowns himself with alcohol. "I can't... I'm the only one he has left." Jounouchi said almost quietly with a sad tone.

There was a pause and then... he yelps when he feels something hit the back of his head.

"Ya douche! Then tell your old man to man up and get a job!" Terasaka yells.

"Te-terasaka!" as he covers and rub the back of his head that his bulky, ex-classmate hit.

"He's right." Kataoka said, remembering that one advice given by their smiling teacher from their advice books and decides to remind it to him. "Living off great fortune, especially earned by another's hard work, will not improve anything nor it will make one happy."

Jounouchi looks at her with surprise, as he remembers that one advice they all read from the advice book when the government paid them for killing their teacher. Although there is a bit of modification on it, the meaning is still the same.

"Try pointing out who's the breadwinner between you and your dad." Hara points out.

"You can send your dad to an AA Meeting." Muramatsu suggested.

"AA Meeting? What's that?" Kurahashi asked.

"It's a gathering of people who wants to stop their alcohol addiction." he explains and tells them his and his father's experiences with a few drunks and how they suggested them to attend those gatherings.

As his classmates give out suggestions and promptly rejecting one about messing his dad up... which happens to be Terasaka's idea, Jounouchi feels that his troubles are not that big anymore and he can make everything right this time. "Thanks." he said with a bright smile. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Nagisa with a small smile.

"Remember, as long as you can control your bloodlust, anything is possible."

 

**:::^*^:::**

When Kawai Chiyuri first took her nephew in, 5 years ago, he has a sort of a fish-out-of-water moment but that didn't last long. He's a city-born person like her, so he has gotten used to the new scenery and places quickly. Plus she's the only one living in Tokyo while her relatives lived elsewhere.

So when she took in Jounouchi Katsuya that time, he was anxious but determined to proved to his mother.

Her sister enrolled her son in Kunugigaoka Junior High, a prestigious private school renowned for being one of the top schools with a high percentage of successful students. The reason why she did that and he went with it, is that they both made a wager with one another.

She will allow Jounouchi to see and visit  his sister, if he proved that he is not like his father.

The first few months seems to be okay, her nephew is determined yet he's funny and friendly to his fellow students. But, as time passed, she noticed that he was getting frustrated and slowly distancing himself by spending time outside. And then in his second year, she learned that he was part of a gang, attacked a group of A Class student with it and that he'll be transferred to E Class in his third year. While Jounouchi didn't deny that he was part of a gang, he defended himself on the accusation that he attacked a group of A Class students with the gang.  Unfortunately, the A Class victims kept insisting that he was among them and the teachers sided with them.

On Chiyuri's part, she does not know what to do. She have heard about the E Class from her older co-workers, that it is a 5th third year class where the worst students (whether by its low grades or breaking the rules) goes. She wants to defend her nephew but the teachers and the A Class students are very insistent on putting him into that class.

And so, Jounouchi was transferred to E Class as the season change.

Her sister almost called off the deal when she learned about his transfer to E Class. But Chiyuri insisted not to call it off as there is a chance for the boy to improved his grades and get out of E Class. Eventually, they come to an agreement... she'll not call off the bet, but Jounouchi must work for his own tuition.

It turned out that Kunugigaoka's tuition was getting pricey and the money in her sister's savings are dwindling. Between supporting her daughter or her son's education, her sister chose the former. Her own job can only support them with the rent, bills, groceries and other necessities, but she was not ready to support a child's education.

So her nephew ends up secretly taking some part-time jobs.

A few months passed, she then noticed something on her nephew again...

His smiles were a lot brighter.

He's cheerful, friendly and determined again to go after his goal. She does not know how his mood changed, but she's happy that he's happy and making himself better. His grades are also getting better and by the final exams, he's one of the top 50 students with the highest grades. He did not moved out of E Class, but that didn't matter anymore.

She also witnessed the emotions he went thru: Exasperation, fear, surprise, despair, determination and happiness. And it is all thanks to an odd, perverted yet good teacher, whom her nephew talked about... which was strange, she never pegged Karusuma-sensei as a pervert. When she took her sister's place in the parent-teacher meeting, he's like a stiff military guy who way too strict and too dense to see a woman that way.

A lot of things happen, after that. And on his graduation, her sister and her niece, Shizuka, came to congratulate him. And her sister finally let the two siblings see each other, whenever they wanted... and Jounouchi can't help but to cry with happiness.

After graduation, he spent some days with his classmates and then he moved back to Domino City... but on his departure, she notice the grief in his eyes as he puts up a goofy, cheerful facade.

'He's not okay.' Chiyuri thought at that time.

She's unable to talk with him when he immediately boarded the train.

Two years after his graduation, her nephew suddenly called her and asked if he could spend the weekend there. She let him and on his arrival, she sees the sadness in his eyes but it is mixed with need and hope. He returned here,  seeking something... something he forgotten.

Now, after he met with his former classmates, his smiles are brighter, cheerful and outgoing... just like when he was a student in E Class in Kunugigaoka Junior High.

She watches her nephew grin on the new phone and the laptop on his bed as he packed his bag, ready to head back to Domino City with a stronger resolve.

She smiles. 'I guess I shouldn't worry that much.' she thought.

 

**:::^*^:::**

Jounouchi is grinning ear-to-ear and eyes sparkling on the new, latest phone and the laptop, his classmates bought for him... Well, Kayano mostly paid for them, as she have a high paying career.

After the baseball game, he hang out with his former classmates which then turned into a shopping trip on gadgets for him. He was baffled on why they have to do that for him, and tries to turn down the offer. But the insisted on buying him a new phone, so that he'll keep in touch with them... plus buying a tough phone case, that can withstand blunt force. They also bought him a laptop as his belated birthday present, so he has another way to contact with them.

As he  looks at his new gadgets with glee, he sense someone watching him and turns... to see his Aunt Chiyuri looking at him with a smile. 'Oh, I forgot to close the door.' he thought.

"Have you pack everything?" his aunt asked.

"Yeah, I just have to pack these and I'm ready to go." he said cheerfully, picking up his laptop and putting it in his bag. Chiyuri giggles on seeing the sparkles in her nephew's eyes on the laptop, and he stops packing when he heard her. "Huh? What's funny?"

"Nothing." she answers back. "Just don't forget to take those precious things home with you, okay?"

Jounouchi looks dumbfound at his aunt, who's just continue to smile until she excused herself to make dinner. He continues to look at the open door for a few second, then a small smile forms on his face.

"Yeah... I won't forget that treasured time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the E Class are here! Whoo!
> 
> Of course, there will be some questions about this crossover timeline... it started when Jounouchi encountered his mom and his sister when he was 12 years old after 2 years of separation, and that set off his enrolment in Kunugigaoka. There will be a lot of editing in this crossover timeline since Jou is an ex assassin from E Class. One such example is that he and Ritsu rescued Noah, as he wants to give the kid a second chance and a companion for his former classmate...
> 
> As for the location in this crossover, Kazuki Takahashi said that Domino City replaced Tokyo City in the Yugioh universe. But in this crossover, they both exist... Domino City taking place near the sea while Tokyo City is set near the mountains, which kinda makes sense to me since E Class is set on a mountain.
> 
> Also, I had Jou move to his aunt's place for his middle school years, otherwise Korosensei would also have fixed his relationship with his dad... And Chiyuri, I think your nephew is talking about the other teacher... who happens to be an tentacle creature the government wants dead and is a state secret, which is why he can't tell you all of the details. *shrugs*
> 
> That's all for now... don't forget to comment and kudos! See ya!


End file.
